


Thanks for Everything

by afterosesuilen



Series: Bandori Mythical Creatures AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Tomoe wants to talk to Yukina again, however, their species difference made her a bit reluctant. What happens next?
Relationships: Background Hikawa Sayo/Hazawa Tsugumi, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Bandori Mythical Creatures AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704529
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bandori Mythical Creatures AU





	Thanks for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tomoe! This idea have been popping out in my head for several days, so I made and started to make a Bandori Mythical Creature AU project here. ENJOY!

In a fantasy world when a lot of mythical creatures live together. Some live in rivers, the others live in the forest, and a lot more lives in the sea.

However, there’s a castle on the middle of the forest, owned by Blue Rose Kingdom. Their princess, Minato Yukina, is a vampire that lives there, along with her maids and personal assistants. Her parents went away centuries ago and probably will never come back, so she had to rule the kingdom solely by herself.

Meanwhile, the Udagawa sisters, Tomoe and Ako, are werewolves. Despite being a werewolf, Ako has ever got an help from Yukina, about a problem that her sister cannot solve on her own. Because of this, her sister, Tomoe wanted to talk to her to say thanks.

However, an ancient lore, dated back as far as millenia ago, said that vampires and werewolves have a very strong rivalry. Most of them cause serious fights, even kill each other, because they always fight over which species is on the upper hand.

Despite the lore itself, the Udagawa sisters are open-minded. Tomoe thinks that it’s irrelevant to see the rivalry, she just wanted to interact not as rivals, but closer friends. She has seen how her little sister Ako interacted with Yukina, and they get along well.

Tomoe also gets along well with her Afterglow members, despite all the species difference within them. Ran, the serious grim reaper which secretly makes various flower arrangement crafts; Moca, the laidback Tanuki that loves to eat buns; Himari, the cute succubus that often got teased by Moca... and last but not least, the kind-hearted flower fairy, Tsugumi.

«««

Several days have passed. Because Tomoe wanted to talk with Yukina once more, she talked with other Afterglow members: Ran, Moca, Himari, and Tsugumi. However, listening to her, made Ran and Himari disagree with it.

“I said, Tomoe, you shouldn’t go there! That’s dangerous, you know??”,

“You’re a werewolf, right Tomoe? What if Yukina-san kill you?”, Himari feel really worried about her precious friend.

“Nope. She won’t ever kill me. She helped Ako from a problem that I cannot finish by myself. I don’t care about that ancient lore, I want to get along with her.”, Tomoe denies their statement.

“Whatever, I don’t care if you get killed or bitten by her. Being a vampire sucks even more, you are cursed with immortality, unless if you got stabbed with a stake on your chest, a sun shines on you, or you eat foods with garlic on it without noticing.”, Ran replied in a savage way.

“But you are a grim reaper that makes flower crafts too, Ran~ What’s wrong about that, if Tomo-chin wants to make friends with Minato-san~?”, Moca interrupted with her usual, slow-toned expression.

“Moca!!! Stop!!”, Ran got flustered.

«««

Tomoe turned away, leaving Ran, Moca, and Himari. She sat under an old tree, and started crying, feeling unable to calm herself down.

“Tomoe-chan, it’s okay. Ran-chan tends to be like that at times.”, Tsugumi came to her and patted her head.

“You see, I also have a friend, but more like a love interest. She is also a different species compared to mine. Sayo-san is a centaur, but she and I met together through a cooking occassion. She helped me to bake some flower-shaped cookies, because my wings are prone to getting burnt by the flames.”

“Yeah, but... I’m not really _that_ sure to talk to Minato-san, since she helped Ako, my sister, and not me...”

“Don’t worry, Tomoe-chan! I’m sure you can do it!”

“Thanks, Tsugu.”

“Oh, you can talk to her tomorrow. I heard from Sayo-san that she is busy with some paperwork tonight.”

«««

A day later. It’s also full moon. After transforming into a werewolf, Tomoe walked alone in the forest, searching for Blue Rose Kingdom’s castle, which is the residence of a vampire princess. She tried her best not to get distracted.

However, when she’s getting closer, the skies got darker. Rain started falling. Afraid getting soaked, Tomoe hid herself behind a large tree.

Meanwhile, the vampire princess, Yukina, was walking home. Suddenly she noticed a fluffy red tail wagging.

“A tail, hm? I’m not sure what it is, but the way it wags... Probably it’s a wolf pup or something...”, she thought.

She peeked a little, and saw a female werewolf, wearing a fluffy red bunnygirl-like outfit, a fluffy black vest along with light grey fur. Slowly, she approached her. Feeling pitiful, she suggested the werewolf to walk home together, because of the rain.

“You can come with me. Just go beneath my umbrella”, the vampire said to her.

They walked along together, under the same umbrella. She really thought that the vampire is a really nice person.

“ _She’s really a nice vampire. Looks like I can talk to her..._ ” she thought.

«««

After arriving in the front of the castle, the vampire opened the castle doors. Both of them walked inside. Tomoe felt overwhelmed by the beautiful accessories and decorations inside the castle. Shortly after, the vampire patted her shoulder.

“Oh, because you got wet under the rain, feel free to take a bath. The bathroom is over there.”, she closed her umbrella and gave her a towel. After that, she pointed to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, Tomoe and the vampire walked together to a warm, cozy room. It is the vampire’s room. The vampire looked carefully at her wolf ears, claws, and tail.

“A werewolf, huh? You look some sort of different. Let me introduce myself, then. My name’s Minato Yukina. I’m a vampire, and the princess of the Blue Rose Kingdom.”

“I’m Udagawa Tomoe. I’m Ako’s sister, a werewolf from Udagawa clan. Nice to... um... meet you.”

Tomoe bowed right in front of her.

“Princess Yukina, I-“

“You don’t have to call me Princess. Only the maids and the assistants that call me that way. Just call me the way you feel comfortable with, Udagawa-san.”, Yukina interrupted by pressing her finger on Tomoe’s lips.

“Hm... alright then. Minato-san, thanks for helping Ako from a problem that I cannot resolve by myself.”

“It’s alright. Anyway, Udagawa-san, I want to talk about something important to you. You know the ancient lore about our races’ rivalry, right?”

“Yeah, I know about that. What’s wrong?”

“Despite being a vampire from a royal bloodline, I don’t want to believe that lore. Not all werewolves are in the evil alignment either. And I can see it through the aura in you.”, Yukina told her.

Shortly after, she looked at her closely, making an eye contact.

“This aura identification thing is only accessible to vampires with a higher social status, like I am. There is a simpler way to differentiate the evil ones, though. The evil werewolves and vampires are fiercer in nature, and they have red, glowing eyes. Plus, they have adapted to crave for exclusively human flesh and/or blood.”, she continued.

“Damn, that’s scary...”

“Yeah. Even though I have a high social status, I never bite humans, even to drink their blood. Being a vampire is hard for humans who have turned into one, so that’s why I don’t want to use my vampire powers to cause those stuff. It will be a bad thing. Besides, some of my maids help me to take some blood from people with a syringe, and keep it safely on a special blood container. In other words, it’s a lot safer, and I don’t have to bite them anymore.”

“ _She really has an unique way to drink blood, huh..._ ”, Tomoe thought by herself. On the other hand, Yukina was looking through the window from her room. It turned out to be a heavy rain, along with strong winds.

“The way I see it,” the vampire said “You need a place to rest, Udagawa-san. It’s rainy season, so you can stay here for several days.”

She circled the werewolf - exhausted and battered by the recent full moon. 

“The weather in Blue Rose Kingdom tends to be erratic, especially in nights like this. Also, you look really tired. Mind if I asked one of my maids to make you a cup of tea?”, Yukina asked.

“Um... It’s okay. I don’t mind at all.”, Tomoe replied.

Yukina then contacted one of the maids. 15 minutes later, one of Yukina’s maids brought her a warm cup of tea.

“Here, for Tomoe-san.”

“Thanks.”, Tomoe thanked the maid, before she walked away from the room.

After drinking some tea, Tomoe and Yukina talked and talked about lots of stuff. From their respective backstories, experiences, and also, mentioning Ako.

Without realizing, it’s already 02.00 A.M. Tomoe told Yukina that she had to sleep.

“Minato-san, I’m sleepy right now. I had to rest.”

“Oh. If you feel uncomfortable sleeping, one of my maids has put a _futon_ on the floor. Just look at it. A vampire’s bed might make you a bit uncomfortable because it’s covered with white curtains, and as you can see, it’s a bit hot.”

Tomoe stared at the _futon_ , then covered herself with a blanket. Not only that, there is a small wolf plushie right next to her. Later on, she cuddled the wolf plushie and slowly closed her eyes.

“Anyway, Udagawa-san, good night.”

Yukina dimmed the lights, since a vampire like her has a different sleeping schedule.

«««

The next morning, Tomoe woke up, then looked at Yukina who was currently sleeping. It was still raining, although the rain was less heavier than last night.

After taking a bath and having breakfast, her phone rang. There was a call from her sister, Ako.

“Hey, Sis! Where are you?”

“Oh, Ako! I’m at Blue Rose Kingdom’s Castle, staying with Minato-san.”

“Yukina-san... She’s such a cool vampire, isn’t she?”, Ako shouted excitedly.

“Yeah, she is. Anyway please be quiet, she is sleeping at the moment.”

“Have you said thanks to her?”

“Yeah. Ako, I want to tell you something.”

“What is it, Sis?”

“Because the weather today is raining, and it can get erratic at times... I’ll tell you when I get home.”

Tomoe hung up her phone.

Later at night. Yukina had already woken up. She looked at Tomoe, in werewolf form, sitting down on her _futon_.

Suddenly, Tomoe walked towards her, because she wanted to ask her something. She knew that werewolves in general are that... romantic, but she wanted to confess her true feelings straightforwardly.

“Minato-san...”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Is it ok for me to hold your hand?”

“It’s fine. No need to worry.”

Tomoe slowly held her hand, feeling her warmth.

“Minato-san, can I tell you something important? I know I’m being so straightforward about this, but...”

“Hm? Just tell me about it, Udagawa-san.”

“You see... Because you are so kind to me and my little sister... I want to tell you that I have feelings for you too. I love you, Minato-san.”

Yukina got a bit flustered from hearing her words. But because she has that aura-seeing ability, she knew that Tomoe wasn’t lying at all.

Shortly after, Tomoe cuddled her as a sign of affection. After that, she kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short, but Yukina was happy with it. Right after the kiss, she patted Tomoe’s head and rubbed her fluffy wolf ears. As a result, her tail wagged playfully.

«««

3 days later. It was a rare moment in Blue Rose Kingdom. The weather at night was clear, despite it’s still rainy season. It’s not a full moon night, though.

Meanwhile, Tomoe was staring outside through the window. Not long after that, she received a text from Ako.

_Sis! Can you please go home?? I miss you so much!_

That’s what the text said.

Tomoe understood that she hadn’t gone back home in the last few days. 

“Minato-san, Ako is worrying about me. I want to go home to continue taking care of her.”

“Understandable. Where do you live, then?”

“You see, Minato-san, the distance between this castle and my home is far. I live in a small werewolf neighborhood.”, Tomoe replied. “However my phone signal here is pretty bad. You have a map, right?”, she continued, shortly after showing her phone to Yukina.

“Yes, I have. Here you go.” Yukina took a scroll on the table and gave it to her. Afterwards, Tomoe opened the scroll and saw the location of her home.

“Before going home, I want to give a memento to you, Udagawa-san. Please keep it carefully.”

She gave her a memento, which was a white-colored silk scarf.

“Someone used to give me this thing way back when I was little. But, it turned out that I never used it, so I asked one of my personal maids to wash it and give it to you.”

“Ah, I see. Thanks for this, Minato-san!”

“By the way, mind if I help you to go home? I’m afraid if you got lost, this forest is so vast, if you ask me.”,

“I don’t mind. It’s okay, Minato-san, help from you will always be appreciated. Thank you so much.”

Yukina then shapeshifted herself into a small, white bat, right in front of her. The bat flew and then sat down on Tomoe’s head.

“Let’s go, Udagawa-san. I’ll help you to get home.”

Yukina, as a bat, looked at the map Tomoe was holding. She then flew, showing her the way she had to cross.

«««

An hour passed. Tomoe finally saw her neighborhood clearly. Yukina also turned back to her normal, vampire form.

“Is it the right place, Udagawa-san?”, she asked.

Tomoe nodded.

“Yeah. That one is my home. I saw Ako sending a SOS signal through a campfire.”, Tomoe pointed at a small cottage with a campfire right in front of it. “Thanks for helping me, Minato-san.”

“You’re welcome. Hope we’ll meet again someday, Udagawa-san.”, said Yukina. After that, she kissed her forehead. Yukina then transformed into a bat, and flew back into her castle.

Even though the species difference, it turned out that both Tomoe and Yukina didn’t really care about that anymore, because they grew closer and closer, as close friends and as lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> NB:  
> In this universe, werewolves and other werecreatures are the only ones that are sexually dimorphic. So Tomoe's werewolf form is different that the stereotypical werewolves in general.
> 
> The male ones are more like of an anthro furry, but the females one still have human like features aka kemonomimi (not just ears and tail, they still have paws, fangs, and claws as well.).
> 
> Don't worry, these creatures still wear pieces of clothing!


End file.
